pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Samsicom International
Samsicom International is an intermediate level arms manufacturer based in Calgary, Canada. Samsicom caters primarily to civilians and private security forces, however sells in limited amounts to NATO militaries. Many of their civilian firearms are best suited for new and inexperienced shooters, however Samsicom security products tend to be more high end. History Samsicom was founded in 1981 by Taylor and Brian Cox. The company grew rapidly selling personal protection firearms, a market they are still in to this day. Due to the success of their C1 and C3 models, some Canadian police forces adopted their firearms. Samsicom first entered the private security market when their C9 was purchased a embassy security force in 1993. At present, Samsicom International employs about 250 people and manufactures a wide array of firearms. C1 Samsicom's first production firearm, the C1 handgun, became immediately popular for its ease of use and low cost. For many in Canada, the C1 became a viable option for a first hangun. C1's come standard with a slide mounted rail for optics, and are ambidextrous. The C1 was so popular in fact, that it was considered for Canadian military service, but was ultimately beat out by the Sig P226. Nonetheless, it remains a staple of Samsicom's production. C2 The second production firearm of Samsicom, the C2, was significantly less popular than their previous endevour. Marketed as a workaround for rifle restrictions, the C2 didn't quite work as a pistol or rifle. Regardless, the C2 saw limited sucess as a marksman's firearm. Some hunters have also adopted the C2 for small game hunting due to its low weight and of course the stock. Samsicom has started to offer C2s without the stock for those seeking a more traditional handgun. The C2-1 is a select fire variant capable of automatic fire and has been sold in limited numbers to police and securityforces. It features a detachable hollow stock which can function as a holster. NOTE: I'll probably change the stock at some point, this is more or less to remind me of it C3 The C3 was Samsicom's first proper move into the hunting and outdoors market. It is chambered in .357 with .44 and .45 options available, the C3 boasts a fair amount of stopping power. A well weighted barrel and standard muzzle break help combat some of the recoil. The C3 owes much of its popularity to its reliability, being able to withstand a good deal of banging around and debris, even being able to reliably fire after being immersed in mud. C7 The C7 is one of Samsicom's most successful products, seeming sales to many civilians as well as government agencies. It's small size makes it ideal for concealed carry. Additionally, its low recoil and simple action are huge selling points to inexperienced shooters. Though more experienced shooters are less impressed by tit, many still respect the C7 for what it is. C28 By far Samsicom's most popular security product, the C28 has replaced the ubiquitous MP5 in many places. Some have claimed that the C28 is superior to the MP5 in every respect, by many still stick to the classic. Regardless, the C28 has a proven record of performance and reliability. It is available as the C28R to civilians sans automatic fire and adjustments to accommodate Canadian firearm laws. Category:Company Category:Samsicom International Category:Armories